Carnations
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: Vongola Decimo died and his tutor, Reborn, gives a speech. Warning : Character death. Hint of R27. [One Shot] [Complete]


**Title : Carnations.  
><strong>

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Summary : Vongola Decimo died and his tutor, Reborn gives a speech. Warning : Character death. Hint of R27. [One-Shot] [Complete]**

**Warning : Character Death. **

**Pairing : R27**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amino.**

* * *

><p>The fedora-wearing man stride across the room, heading towards the stage. His onyx eyes were darker and colder than usual.<p>

He stood in front of all the people present, his fedora shadowing his eyes, hiding his expression. He opened his mouth and started talking.

_"...We gather here today, to remember the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

Below the stage, lot's of people indeed gathered there. All kinds of people throughout the mafia world.

_"He was known as Vongola Decimo but he was also a good friend, a caring brother, a excellent boss, a good son. "_

Nana started crying, holding onto his husband for support. Bianchi and Ipin was standing together, supporting the other girls, Kyoko and Haru.

Tsuna's guardian were all mourning. All had a different expression and thinking. Rage, furiousness, guiltiness, remorsefulness, helplessness...but they all share one same thing.

It was the sadness of losing their boss.

_"He was a kind man. He believed that everyone should be forgiven."_

Mukuro's mismatched eye was filled with disbelief. He couldn't believe that the one he was planning to possess had died.

The always smiling marshmallow lover had on a different expression. It was very rare to see that Byakuran was sad.

The Varia were gathered at a same spot.

Their boss, unlike the usual scowl on his face, there was a slight difference.

Hidden beneath the scowl was sadness mixed with anger.

The trash had gone and get himself killed.

He tried to hid his sorrow due to his pride. But it was futile, because his scowl isn't as scary as usual.

_"He forgave and accepted all his friends, family and even enemies. "_

The brunette had accepted Mukuro as his guardian even when he knew he hated the mafia and wants to possess him. And of course, Mukuro knows and understand this.

The brunette forgave Byakuran after all he did to the one he loved. The pain and sufferings Byakuran brought to his dear friends and family was immeasurable. Yet,he forgave him and accepted him as a foe.

_"Though he whined and whined and rejected to be the Vongola Decimo, but in the end, he did a great job. He leaded the Vongola even better than I expected him to."_

Dino lowered his head, sadden by the fact that his brother had left.

His subordinates were standing behind him, looking at their boss with pain.

_"Through his hard work, the Vongola is now a vigilante family, as Primo and him had wished for Vongola to be."_

Spanner and Shouichi was sitting beside each other. They had no technological devices on them.

For once, the blonde that was always expressionless had a change in expression.

_"Even though he used to be Dame, he was able to attract so much people to support him."_

Some sniffs and sobs were heard.

And a sad growl followed after.

It was Natsu that was in the arms of Enma. The lion cub was growling sadly for it will never be able to see his master ever again.

Enma was patting Natsu with a even more grim expression. He too was sad about the deceased brunette. He was his first friend aside from his family that understands him and accepted him. They are both dame...and they were best friends.

_"I suppose that is due to his naivety and kindness. I'm sure all of you here should be able to comprehend."_

They all agreed. It was true. How a timid and naive boy attracted so much people.

_"He, as the sky accepted all but swallowed his own burden without anyone knowing."_

At this statement, his guardian felt a stab of guiltiness in their heart.

_"He had only a dream, a wish. It was simple and even till today, he still thinks the same. And he succeeded in it."_

Some who were holding back their tears had finally broke down. Tears streamed down their cheeks uncontrollably.

_"His dream was to protect his family. To never see them harmed."_

The coffin was sealed, on top of it was a big Vongola crest in the colour gold. The cold, not moving body of the brunette remained in there silently.

_"This time, he did it. His family was unharmed."_

Tears streamed down the brunette's guardians face. Every single one of them.

_"On his face, there is always a big smile for he too wants to see all those he love smile."_

One by one, they walked near the coffin and all left a flower there.

Some chose red carnations while some chose pink carnations.

_"Until the end, when the bullets went through his body, he was still smiling."_

By the time everyone was done, the coffin was filled with carnations. Countless carnations. It became a sea of carnations.

_"For that, I would like to request all not to cry today."_

Tears were all dried and all sad expression were wiped from their faces.

No more tears fell, no more sniffs and sobs were heard and no more sad expression are seen.

It was all for their beloved sky.

_"Let us smile..."_

On every single person present, a smile appeared on their face. It wasn't a forced smile, it was a sincere smile.

_"In remembrance of Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

The hitman stepped down from the stage and walked near the coffin.

He placed a white carnation gently on top of the coffin.

A small tear escaped his eyes and slid down. But it was wiped away and was replaced by a smile.

A smile similar to a flower.

Small and fragile, yet strong and beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**The flower has different meaning. I did some research but correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Red Carnations = Admiration for a loved one **

**Pink carnations = Remembrance of the deceased.**

** White carnations = Untainted love and innocence.**

**Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts~**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
